


Quarantine Chronicles

by hersatanicmajesty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute gfs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Spiritual, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wandanat, natasha romanov - Freeform, wanda has lots of crystals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty
Summary: Different one shots of wandanat in quarantine
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Witchy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven’t posted in so long. Im starting this lil series of Wanda & Nat in quarantine :) i’ll be finishing other works soon
> 
> sorry this one is pretty short :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat cooks and Wanda does her ‘witchy stuff’

Natasha did a double take when she saw Wanda. She was meditating with her healing crystals again, she looked peaceful. Nat used to poke fun at her girlfriend for all of her spiritual stuff but then Wanda did a tarot reading for her and it creeped her out because it was so accurate. She liked to watch the younger girl while she meditated purely because all of her worries were no longer on her face and all the weight was lifted off her shoulders. She’d begged Natasha to join her but she declined, alcohol would work for her. 

Nat was cooking lunch when Wanda creeped in and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. Natasha instinctively moved her head to the side, allowing Wanda to fully rest her head there. 

“Hmm, smells good. Borscht?” The taller girl nuzzled her head in her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Mhm. How was your witchy stuff?” Nat asked. This made Wanda giggle. 

“Witchy stuff? It was good. I’m telling you, you’ve got to try it!” 

Nat turned down the stove and turned to kiss her. Wanda smiled into the kiss and rested her arms on her shoulders. 

“Nope, i’m good” Nat said in between kisses. Wanda pouted so she kissed her again, making her smile. God she loved her smile. 

Wanda laughed, knowing full well Nat wore the aventurine necklace she had given her last christmas.


	2. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda sketches Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is pretty short again sorry lmao!! i’ll try to write longer stuff soon :)

‘Stay Still!’ Wanda groaned as her girlfriend moved her head slightly.

‘I can’t help it! We’ve been doing this for at least an hour now!’ Nat dramatically exclaimed. Wanda was sketching her portrait so she could paint it later. 

Wanda giggled, ‘Hush, i’ll be done soon. It takes a while to capture beauty you know.’

Nat looked into her eyes and fought the urge to laugh. ‘You’re such a sap’

‘You love it’ Wanda replied 

‘Hmm’ Nat just laughed.

“Natasha! I told you not to move!” 

“Shit, Sorry baby” Wanda didn’t believe her since she was stifling her laugh.

Wanda began adding detail to bits of her hair, being extra precise so she really captured the true beauty of her girlfriend. She loved drawing people just especially Nat, it meant she got to admire her for as long as she liked. 

“How much longer?” Natasha groaned.

“You’re so impatient, you know? I’ll only need 5 minutes longer alright?” Wanda replied as she was adding the small but important details to the sketch. 

“Good because I need to kiss you so bad.”


End file.
